Life
by CloveLudwig99
Summary: At twenty years old, Maryse Trueblood is soon to be married to Robert Lightwood, her love, and has many loyal friends within Valentine's circle, along with that she knows she is helping rid the world of demons and dangerous downworlders. But what happens when that perfect world comes crashing down and around her her life begins to change and move drastically?
**Hello all, I have decided to start a story focusing on Maryse's life, from the circle era and afterward.**

 **The main thing you need to know, is there will be considerably big time jumps, like in Raising Jace, nothing important will be missed but it saves having to go through all nine months of a pregnancy, or something like that.**

 **In this story, until there is a time skip of a year or more, Maryse, Robert and Valentine are 20, Jocelyn and Luke are 18, Céline, the youngest of them all, is 16, Amatias is around the same age as Maryse, Michael and his wife are the same age as Robert, and Stephen is 20.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **Life.**

 **Chapter 1.**

"When's the wedding again?" The soft voice of Amatias Herondale asks me. With my wedding to Robert coming up so soon, all the girls are fussing over what way I should style my hair, what sort of decorations there will be, where Robert and I will go on honeymoon, etc.

"Two weeks." I reply, gazing at my engagement ring, which I haven't taken off since Robert gave it to me, and asked me to be his wife.

"And the only thing you've chosen is your dress?!" Céline Montclaire, a young girl from France, that Valentine recently took under his wing, exclaims.

"Yes, but it's not the end of the world." I calmly say.

"It's still important!" Céline says.

"I know but it's not the first thing on my mind." I say.

"If you want to come over later I can help you decide on other things like your hairstyle." Jocelyn Morgenstern offers. Out of everyone in the circle, apart from Robert, I would say I am closest with Jocelyn.

I smile softly and say

"Thank you Jocelyn, that sounds lovely."

About half an hour later, I'm finally able to escape the constant chatter about wedding's, to go home to Robert.

When I step inside our home, Robert is sitting on the small brown sofa, engrossed in a book.

"Not going to say hello?" I tease my fiancée; however, he doesn't respond. I try calling his name a few times but he doesn't seem to hear me. Either that's a very good book, or he's getting hard of hearing. So I say the one thing I'm sure will grab his attention.

"Robert I'm pregnant." His head immediately snaps up and he looks as though he's ensure weather he should be happy or terrified.

"Really?" He asks, his blue eyes going wide.

"No, but you didn't hear me when I said anything else." I reply.

"Oh sorry, I wasn't even really reading the book, I got lost in my head again." He says, before pressing his soft, warm lips to mine.

"Have you asked Michael to be your best man yet?" I ask. For some reason Robert has kept putting off asking his _parabatia_ to be his best man at our wedding.

"Yes and he agreed." Robert tells me. I knew he would, Michael and Robert would do anything for one another, as would any _parabatia_.

"I knew he would, and Eliza has agreed to be my maid of honour, I have a feeling I told you that before, did I?" I ask. Eliza is Michael's girlfriend; however, she's not as involved in the circle as Michael is.

"Yes, you did, but I could listen to you talk all day." Robert says. He's such a sweetheart, I love him more than anything else in this entire world, he's everything to me and I can't wait to be his wife.

"I can't wait to be your wife." I quietly say, resting my head on his collar bone.

"I can't wait to have you as my wife, and start a family." He quietly says. Robert and I definitely plan on having children someday, hopefully just two. We have discussed it quite a lot, and I think we're going to start trying for a baby shortly after our one-year wedding anniversary.

The next two weeks fly by faster than I could ever have anticipated, and before I know it, I'm standing in the hall of accords in my gold dress, ready to walk down the aisle and marry the man I love.

My father is going to walk me down the aisle, as is shadowhunter tradition.

When I hear the violin begin its melody and my father and I walk toward the entrance to the main part of the hall of accords, with Eliza in front of us, I begin to feel butterflies in my stomach. It's not often I get nervous, but this is the biggest day of my life.

The ascent up the isle feels like a blur, and before I know it I'm standing face to face with Robert, vowing to be there for him all the days of our lives and love him until my last breath.

After Robert makes the same vows to me, I shakily slip off the Lightwood family ring, and my engagement ring, and hand them back to Robert, as is custom. Then, Michael hands him his stele and we are moments away from being man and wife.

As Robert expertly traces the first rune onto my skin, followed by the second, he utters the words

"Set me as a seal upon thine heart, as a seal upon thine arm; for love is strong as death."

After I mark him with the same runes, and utter the same words, we are officially married, and neither one of us waits to kiss the other, as we are finally joined together, as man and wife.

*2 months later*

Married life is as wonderful as I thought it would be, Robert and I had an amazing honey moon in Greece, we stayed there for two weeks, and they were the happiest of my life.

When we came back, according to Valentine there had been a lot more crime amongst Downworlders, which meant more work for the circle. We've been on at least 2 hunts a week, since Robert and I returned. It is odd, how there's never really any longer than a few days between the crimes, but I trust Valentine with everything I am. He's a good man, who just wants justice. I'm sure if a shadowhunter was committing such crimes as these downworlders were, he would be just as determined to hunt them down.

Earlier on, Valentine and Robert went for a walk together, Robert's always been quiet shy around Valentine, so I'm glad he's making an effort to get to know him.

"Amatias! Stop! Leave me alone, I'm fine! You're so embarrassing!" The annoyed voice of Lucian Graymark breaks my out of thoughts.

"Lucian I don't care if you're eighteen now, illness doesn't pass over adults! Last time you ran around without your coat on you got the flu and you couldn't leave the house for a week! I won't let you get that sick again!" Amatias Herondale- Lucian's sister- argues back. Lucian and Amatias are very close, but they also bicker a lot, due to how over protective Amatias is of Lucian.

"I'm a shadowhunter! I'll be fine!" He exclaims.

"No you won't, your immune system is down because you're up all hours of the night! Put on the coat or so help me God I will wrestle you into it!" Amatias says.

"For god's sake Lucian, just listen to her!" Stephen- Amatias' husband- groans, obviously sick of hearing the siblings argue.

"No! I'm eighteen, I can take care of myself!" Lucian argues.

"Valentine and Robert are back." Hodge notes.

As I turn to see my husband and best friend walking down the path towards us, Amatias speaks again.

"I don't care if your _parabatia_ is here, I will not stop arguing with you until you put on the coat!" She says, clearly very worried about her brother's well-being.

"Ugh! Fine!" Lucian snaps, grabbing the jacket from his sister and throwing it on his square shoulders.

"What's all the yelling about?" Valentine's cool voice asks, as he and Robert finally join us at the picnic benches just outside of Brocelind Forest.

But before anyone can respond, Jocelyn is out of her seat and by Valentine's side, asking in a horrified tone

"Val! What happened to you?" It's really only then that I realise both Valentine and Robert are covered in blood.

"It's not my blood Jocelyn, nor Robert's, it's a warlock's." He says. They were attacked?! As I rush to Robert's side, Jocelyn asks what I was thinking.

"You were attacked, where? What happened? We have to tell the Clave!"

"We weren't attacked." Robert calmly says. What does he mean? Surely he didn't slaughter an innocent Warlock?

"What? Then w-what happened, why do you have their blood on you?!" Jocelyn asks.

"You've broken the accords!" I exclaim, terrified that my husband and my best friend could be thrown in prison, or exiled for this.

"The accords are nothing to live by! They are not a rule worth following! Downworlders are violent, hateful creatures and we should not be obliged to protect them, if anything we should rid the world of them as we do demons.

Yes, Robert and I killed that Warlock, because if we hadn't, he would've gone on to kill other innocents, poison them with his satanic magic! We did the world a favour.

And so I ask of you all, my dearest and most loyal friends, to do what is right and join me in purifying our world by riding it of not just demons, but downworlders too. Will you stand with me, as you always have?"

 **I really hope you enjoyed this! The first few chapters will obviously focus on the circle era, and the births of Alec and Jonathan, but you will get to see everything else, like Izzy's birth, The Lightwoods being exiled, and such, even after the books are finished, you will get to see things such as Magnus and Alec getting married, Simon and Isabelle getting engaged, etc.**

 **I promise I will try to update every Wednesday/Thursday, as well as keep up to date on my other stories.**

 **If you have any questions at all, please don't hesitate to ask in a review or PM and I will get back to you as soon as I can.**

 **Please review and let me know what you thought and what you would like to see in future chapters.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
